the extras challenge
by Mythfan
Summary: third idea/challenge. look inside.


Reason for this challenge: I have seen "this person is the protagonist" stories, but "this person is thrown into the midnight channel and joins the IT" stories seem to be rare. Hopefully this will increase their numbers.

The extras challenge

I don't own persona4 or anything else expect for this idea

"We all know the script. A group of teenagers go to a TV to save victims of a unusual serial killer. We also know the cast well: the leader, the prince, the friend, the heir, the bear, the thug, the idol, the detective, the cop and the goddess. But if some extras were added in. would this change the script in small ways or big ways? Well, finding the extras shouldn't be hard. The world is full of people, after all."

Basic idea: make one character (from an anime or TV series or other media) or a group of them (not all of them at once) move to In. One somehow appears on TV. Killer throws person into midnight channel. They face their shadow while IT rescues them. They join team. If there is a group, repeat with different character then the next until their all done. Simple.

Personally, I think this will be easier to do than making someone the main character. Yu in the animes and games has enough on his plate without additional duties or responsibilities. Most anime/manga characters are able to cover their actives and maintain the act of living a normal life because they don't have much of a social life with "muggles" and they can kick the ass of anyone threatening the few friends and family they have. Yu doesn't have the freedom to move around due to the nature of his power depend on his social achievements and the resulting bonds, nether the luxury to assume the serial killer will not go after his uncle and cousin. Plus he doesn't know who or what the killer is and what they capable of.

Likewise if you replace Yu with someone like Ichigo Kurosaki, you need him to go though character development to make him a more social and helpful person, like Shirou does in fate:reach out (fantastic work by the way).

However if a character (preferably from a no to low action series) just joined the IT due being a rescued victim, then the load should decrease as just talking and helping someone with trivial things should be easier than fighting monsters outside the midnight channel.

Suggestions: I recommend slice of life characters for this idea. Remember the IT (except Teddie) before the midnight channel were just muggles with nothing supernatural about them, with huge issues hanging over their heads. Even Yu and addichi were "normal" until Izanami gave them their powers and even then, there was no special factor, they were just chosen at random. No reincarnation or monster sealed inside them, nothing.

The slice of life anime/manga category is actually very large. Thus you have large section of characters to choose from. For example:

Watamote- tomoko: she's the poster girl of lonely delusional teenager

Oregairu-Hachiman: despite his cynical act, he is quite lonely.

Oreimo-Kyosuke and kirino: the pressure of society and possibly their growing incest feelings for each other should be a good theme for their screen time.

You can chose other characters from other series, including other genes. However if you chose a fantasy character, make sure they don't solve all the team's problems with a snap of their fingers (the mystery all started by the whim of a goddess after all). For this reason, I recommend low-power characters. For example:

Bleach-Ichigo kurosaki: after winter war and power loss, theme could his feelings about his friends' pity and his depowerment.

DxD- issei hyoudou: pre-canon, his isolation from society because his open pervertess.

Omamori himari- himari: her yokai nature and how she deals with it will be interesting

You can use sci-fi characters as well. For example:

Sekieri-minato: pre-canon, the constant pressure from his mum and sister could make a part of him resent them.

Metal gear-raidan: the jack persona could reappear as a shadow.

Restrictions: no bashing and crack


End file.
